


Toys in Every Store

by dashvroomvroomarmboonboon



Series: Worth It [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And Soonhoon are their children, Called Worth It, Cat Hybrid!Jihoon, Christmas Themed, Hybrid Kwon Soonyoung, Hybrid Lee Jihoon, Hybrid!seventeen, Jeongcheol are parents, M/M, Multi, Tiger Hybrid!Soonyoung, cat hybrid jihoon, continuation of my previous fic, hybrid seventeen, jeongcheol - Freeform, late tho sorry, meanie, tiger hybrid soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashvroomvroomarmboonboon/pseuds/dashvroomvroomarmboonboon
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan need to go Christmas shopping for their kids, and it's up to Mingyu and Wonwoo to babysit while they're out.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Worth It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Toys in Every Store

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this, I noticed that a lot of people wanted a part two, and I'm fairly certain that I'll be posting more parts. I'm sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas, I don't mean to exclude you, I just wanted to write a cute little holiday themed one-shot, and I know the most about Christmas than any other religious holiday, so I went with that. Thank you for your sweet feedback on the last part of this story! <3

Seungcheol felt a tug at the hem of his shirt as he zipped up his jacket, looking down to see Jihoon looking warily up at him. He smiled softly, crouching down so that he was at eye-level with the child.

“Everything okay?”

Jihoon bit his lip for a moment, eyes downcast before he stood on his tip-toes to whisper into Seungcheol’s ear, “How do I get presents for you?”

Seungcheol frowned slightly, “For me?”

“Mhm,” Jihoon nodded, “and Hannie.”

“Oh, well,” Seungcheol smiled, “You don’t have to get us presents!”

“But you said you were getting me presents. And Soonyoung. So aren’t we supposed to get some for you too?”

Seungcheol cooed, brushing a piece of hair back off the cat hybrid’s forehead, “No, don’t worry about it. We don’t need presents, we’re happy without them. But we like to give them to you. Okay?”

Jihoon nodded, satisfied for the time being with Seungcheol’s answer as he rushed back over to his favorite chair in the living room, curling up on the cushion and letting the sunlight that streamed in through their curtains bathe him in warmth. Seungcheol smiled adoringly at the cat hybrid, but his attention was quickly stolen when he heard Jeonghan coming down the hallway.

Jeonghan was grappling with Soonyoung while also trying to walk, as the boy was clinging to his leg and making it near impossible for him to move. Soonyoung refused to let go, shaking his head profusely and wrapping his arms even tighter around Jeonghan’s leg.

“No! No, I wanna come too! I wanna see what you get!”

“You’ll see in a few days,” Jeonghan sighed exasperatedly, finally managing to pry Soonyoung’s arms off of his leg, lifting the boy into his arms, “You can wait until then.”

“No! I can’t, I can’t wait!”

“You have to,” Seungcheol pinched Soonyoung’s side, grinning at the boy’s indignant shout, “That’s how Christmas works.”

“But I wanna know now! _Please~_ ”

Jeonghan opened his mouth to tell Soonyoung that, once again, it was _three_ days until christmas, and the boy couldn’t possibly be that impatient, when the doorbell rang.

“That’s Mingyu and Wonwoo. You’d better be good for them. Don’t be too crazy,” Seungcheol shot a knowing glance at Soonyoung as he went to open the door, not even bothering to warn Jihoon about behaving himself.

Soonyoung whined indignantly, something about how he was an _angel_ , but Seungcheol was already opening the door and letting the couple in.

“Thank you guys again for coming,” Jeonghan let Soonyoung wriggle out of his arms, placing the tiger hybrid gently on his feet on the floor. Soonyoung quickly made his way over to Mingyu, insisting that the man pick him up and hugging him tightly when Mingyu did so. 

Wonwoo nodded, “ ‘S no problem. Not like we had other plans.”

“Jihoon is over there,” Jeonghan pointed to the chair in the living room where the cat hybrid was trying desperately to make himself completely invisible, buried under a blanket that had been draped over the back of the furniture, “Hopefully he warms up to you by the time we’re back. He’s low maintenance though, you won’t have to do much for him.”

Wonwoo hummed in acknowledgement, hesitantly taking Soonyoung from Mingyu’s arms when the hybrid reached for him. Soonyoung hugged Wonwoo as well, resting his head on the man’s shoulder for as long as he was physically capable of holding still, (which wasn’t very long).

“Okay, we shouldn’t take _too_ long, maybe just two or three hours. We’re hitting a few stores and there’s probably long lines, but it shouldn’t be awful.”

“Okay. Just let us know when you’re on your way.” Mingyu held his phone up in one hand. Wonwoo had let Soonyoung escape from their impromptu hug, and the tiger hybrid grabbed Mingyu’s hand, tugging him into the living room and over to a small plastic bin of crayons and colored pencils. The two quickly got to coloring, flipping through pages of a random coloring book and choosing whatever picture appealed more to them.

Jeonghan made his way over to the chair in the living room that Jihoon was hiding on, slowly peeling back the blanket to reveal the cat hybrid’s flushed face. There was a layer of unshed tears shining in Jihoon’s eyes and his nose was beginning to redden, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Jeonghan cooed, scooping the child up and sitting on the chair, resting Jihoon in his lap.

“We won’t be long, we’re just going to a few stores. And Mingyu and Wonwoo are very nice, I promise.”

Jihoon shook his head, gripping Jeonghan’s shirt in his fists and burying his face in the man’s chest, “Don’t go!”

“We have to,” Jeonghan sighed, gesturing for Seungcheol to come and join him, “Remember, we have to get you presents! Don’t you want presents?”

Jihoon debated that for a moment, finally nodding solemnly, “But why can’t I come with you? Or why can’t just one of you go?”

“Because,” Seungcheol crouched beside the chair, “It’s easier when there’s two people there. And it goes faster, too. I promise you’ll be okay here, though. You don’t _have_ to talk to Mingyu or Wonwoo if you don’t want to, but I promise they’re nice. You can take a nap, if you want? Should we tuck you in before we go?”

Jihoon thought for a moment, nodding eagerly and letting Jeonghan lift him out of the chair and into his arms. 

Seungcheol turned to Wonwoo, who was standing rather awkwardly by the couch, “Sorry. He’s shy, he doesn’t really like meeting new people. Hopefully he either sleeps the whole time or ends up warming up to you.”

Wonwoo nodded, finally sitting down on the couch and busying himself with his phone while Mingyu and Soonyoung continued to color. Jeonghan and Seungcheol made their way to Jihoon and Soonyoung’s bedroom, gently laying the cat hybrid into the bottom bunk and letting him burrow under his covers.

“Okay, you can nap until we get back, if you want. Remember, you don’t have to talk to anyone. But I think they’d be very happy if you did.” Seungcheol brushed a hand through Jihoon’s hair, tucking the blankets up and over the child’s shoulders. 

Jihoon nodded, letting Jeonghan tuck a stuffed cat under his arm and press a kiss to his forehead before the two men stood, bidding the child goodbye and flicking the light off as they walked back to the living room. 

“Okay, sorry about that. Anyways,” Seungcheol made sure that he had his keys, phone, and wallet, “We’ll head out now, let us know if anything goes wrong.”

Mingyu was only able to nod reassuringly at Seungcheol before Soonyoung was asking him to look at yet another messy scribble that he’d made across the length of the paper. Wonwoo walked with Seungcheol and Jeonghan to the door, waving goodbye to them and closing and locking the door behind them.

Once the door was closed Wonwoo spun around, sighing as he realized that he wasn’t quite sure what to do. It didn’t look like Soonyoung wanted an extra babysitter to color with him, and he didn’t think that Mingyu needed any help handling the situation either. JIhoon was asleep, and most likely would not let Wonwoo nap with him. He was alone. He sunk into the chair that Jihoon had occupied only a few moments prior, draping the blanket over his chest and sighing, grabbing his phone and finding some mundane game to occupy him. 

\--

“D’ya think Jihoon would like this?” Jeonghan held up a blanket that looked like it was about six times the size of the cat hybrid in question, fluffy enough that the boy could probably get lost in it if he wasn’t careful. 

“I don’t think we’d ever see him again,” Seungcheol laughed, “But I think he’d be fine with that.”

Jeonghan nodded, tossing the blanket in the cart and helping maneuver the cart over to the children’s aisles. Stuffed animals, pretend instruments, rudimentary puzzles, and action figures lined the walls, and it was only a matter of time before a giant stuffed tiger made its way into their cart. 

“Seungcheol…” Jeonghan hit the man with a very pointed glare, gesturing to the tiger in their cart, “We don’t have anywhere to put that.”

“But he’d love it!”

“Not if there’s nowhere to put it!”

Seungcheol sighed, “We can put it in the closet for all I care. It’s the thought that counts. This is their first Christmas with us, you know? It’s gotta be special.”

Jeonghan sighed, regarding the five foot tall stuffed animal, “Fine. But when he brings it to the dinner table and expects you to feed it, don’t come crying to me.”

Seungcheol paid no heed to Jeonghan’s warnings, pumping a fist into the air and continuing along the aisle. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, yet an adoring smile slid onto his face as he followed after the man.

\--

“Look! It’s a flower!” Soonyoung pointed excitedly at his drawing, and Mingyu was quite glad that the boy had announced what it was, as he definitely would not have been able to guess.

“Wow! It’s so pretty,” Mingyu noticed the lack of a reaction from the other side of the room and turned to give Wonwoo a pleading look, but realized that the man was fast asleep, buried under a thick blanket with his phone in his lap.

Evidently, Soonyoung noticed this too, as he sprung out of Mingyu’s lap, rushing over to the chair and crawling up into Wonwoo’s lap, patting his cheeks excitedly.

Wonwoo’s eyes sprung open and he looked as though he was going to drop kick Soonyoung for a split second, and then he saw Mingyu scrambling to catch the runaway child and he sighed, closing his eyes once more and trying to ignore the relentless assault against his face. 

Mingyu grabbed Soonyoung around the waist, hoisting him up off of the once-sleeping man and lightly scolding him.

“But I wanna play~!” Soonyoung pouted, hands tangling themselves in the strings of Mingyu’s hoodie. 

“We can play,” Mingyu pointed to the sliding glass door that led to their backyard, lawn littered with tricycles, jump ropes, hula hoops, and toy cars, “Do you wanna play outside?”

Soonyoung nodded eagerly, wriggling out of Mingyu’s arms and rushing over to the sliding door. Mingyu bid goodbye to a (probably) sleeping Wonwoo. He led the child outside, though ultimately regretted his suggestion when Soonyoung insisted that Mingyu join him in the tiny playhouse that resided in the corner of the backyard.

“Um,” Mingyu eyed the rickety plastic house that looked as though a mild wind could knock it over, (clearly neither Seungcheol nor Jeonghan were amazing architects), “I don’t think I’d fit very well in there.”

Soonyoung sized Mingyu up for a moment, though a grin broke out over his cheeks a split second later as he shook his head, “You can fit! I promise.”

Mingyu grimaced as he let Soonyoung lead him over to the house, crouching down and waddling through the doors as best he could. He only got stuck three times, and was finally able to wriggle through the tiny door and crouch in a corner. 

Mingyu waited for Soonyoung to give him some sort of instruction, any sort of instruction, and finally the tiger hybrid grinned toothily at him, “Do you want me to cook you something?”

Mingyu glanced behind Soonyoung at the tiny, dusty stove that was adhered to one wall of the house, nodding hesitantly.

“Okay, what do you want me to cook you?”

“Um,” Mingyu surveyed the pile of plastic food parts that littered the countertop, “Can I have a hamburger?”

Soonyoung nodded excitedly, getting straight to work assembling the burger and letting Mingyu have a split second of peace.

\--

“Are you sure he’d like it? He doesn’t seem like a piano person.” Jeonghan eyed the toy piano clutched tightly in Seungcheol’s hands. Jihoon was usually very devoted to making as little noise as possible, and Jeonghan didn’t see how a piano would excite him.

“I’m sure! I had one of those rhythm games on my phone and he was so good at it! He liked it too, he actually smiled.”

Jeonghan shrugged, letting Seungcheol set the multicolored tiny piano in the cart. They moved on to the kids clothing section, cooing over tiny onesies and shoes that wouldn’t fit on two of their fingers.

“Can we please get these?” Seungcheol held up a pair of matching onesies, one with dinosaurs dotting the fabric and another with a dinosaur on the butt. Jeonghan smiled, nodding and trying not to squeal at the sight.

“What about this?” Seungcheol grabbed a beanie off of one of the racks that had little bear ears on the top of it, and a face on the front.

“I don’t think you’d make it out alive if you tried putting that on Jihoon’s head,” Jeonghan mused, “But Soonyoung would probably wear it.”

Seungcheol hummed in agreement, tossing it into the cart and stopping in front of the bibs.

“Okay, he’s _technically_ too old for one, but I’ve never met a messier eater than Soonyoung. Should we just tell him it’s for ‘big kids’ too?”

Jeonghan thought for a moment, nodding and grabbing a silicon bib with a pocket at the bottom to catch food that fell, “I think that’s probably a good idea. Our carpet can’t take much more.”

They continued perusing the baby aisles, picking up a pair of shoes here, a nightlight there, and a few kiddie books, before they were off towards the register, cart stuffed full of items. 

\--

Jihoon sleepily blinked his eyes open, snuggling further into his mound of covers as he tried orienting himself. He vaguely remembered that Jeonghan and Seungcheol weren’t home, and that people were there to babysit them, but he couldn’t remember their names. Just that he didn’t want to talk to them. Unfortunately, he was itching more and more to go and curl up on his chair in the living room, because being on the bottom bunk and not being hit by any sunlight just wasn’t cutting it for him. He’d just go out and lay there, and bury himself under a blanket, he wouldn’t talk to anyone.

Jihoon struggled to escape his blanket prison, toddling down the hall with one hand sleepily rubbing at his eyes as he made his way to the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that there was already someone in his spot. That wasn’t fair! That was his chair, who said the babysitter was allowed to take it?

He was not standing for this blasphemy. Jihoon huffed, storming over to the chair and making himself comfortable on the man’s lap. The sun streamed down over his cheek and bled into his eyes so he shut them, sighing comfortably when the man shifted, throwing an arm over his shoulders and trapping him against his chest. Jihoon was pleasantly warm, and he found himself drifting off once more as he laid in the sun.

\--

“$703.86, please.”

Jeonghan faltered slightly as he went to slide his card through the reader, eyes widening momentarily. He had _not_ anticipated spending that much.

“First christmas. It’s special.” Seungcheol elbowed him gently, reminding him that money was cyclical, they’d make more shortly and the kids would be happy. Jeonghan nodded, finally swiping his card through the reader and signing electronically. 

They happily accepted the cashier’s offer of bags, thanking the employees and wheeling their fit-to-burst cart out to the parking lot.

Seungcheol had to sacrifice some leg room, scooting his seat forwards to give Jeonghan extra room to pile gifts behind it. The trunk just barely closed and both men feared the moment they’d have to open it as they knew toys would come cascading out. They shot Wonwoo a quick text, letting them know that they were just stopping for a quick lunch before heading home, and that they wouldn’t be longer than an hour.

“God, I hope they like their gifts.” Jeonghan sighed, remembering the dent in their bank account that was definitely going to make itself known for the next few weeks.

“They will. I promise. It’ll be worth it.” Seungcheol smiled.

\--

Wonwoo had woken up very comfortably, a weight on his chest and the blanket still wrapped loosely over his shoulders. He frowned for a moment, knowing full well that there wasn’t _supposed_ to be a weight on his chest, looking down and seeing Jihoon fast asleep, an arm thrown to rest on Wonwoo’s side. 

He was completely frozen, he had no idea what to do. You weren’t supposed to move cats when they fell asleep on you, everybody knew that, were cat hybrids the same? This one definitely seemed like he would be. 

Wonwoo didn’t exactly mind it, leaning further back into the chair and grabbing his phone. Jihoon slid slightly down his chest and he had a moment of panic thinking that the child was going to fall completely off of the bed, but he was able to adjust him back up to a safe spot. He wrapped one arm around Jihoon’s waist, using his phone with the opposite hand 

They had about twenty minutes of silence before Mingyu was sliding the back door open, and letting himself and Soonyoung back inside. The babysitter’s eyes widened in shock at Jihoon still sleeping contentedly in Wonwoo’s lap, but didn’t say anything so as not to wake the cat up.

Soonyoung, however, obviously wasn’t very good at picking up on this mutual silence, rushing over to Wonwoo and struggling his way up onto the man’s lap beside Jihoon. Evidently, Soonyoung liked waking people up, as he took to doing the exact same thing to Jihoon as he had to Wonwoo earlier. The tiger hybrid harshly squeezed Jihoon’s cheeks and Wonwoo scrambled to tug Soonyoung’s hands away, but it was a little too late as Jihoon startled awake, hands coming to swat at Soonyoung’s.

Mingyu had an awful sense of deja vu as he pried Soonyoung off of Jihoon, gripping the child around the middle and holding him still, “You’ve gotta stop waking people up like that.”

“But he likes it!”

Mingyu glanced pointedly at Jihoon, who was sporting anything but a smile, arms crossed grumpily over his chest, “I don’t think so.”

“But I like it.”

“We need to find something else for you to like, then.”

“But there’s nothing else to do!” Soonyoung wailed, arching his back and making Mingyu scramble to catch him so that he didn’t tumble to the floor.

“What about coloring? You can color something for Seungcheol or Jeonghan.”

Soonyoung deliberated this for a moment, but Jihoon showed far more interest in the idea, turning to face Wonwoo warily.

“Like a present?” Almost no one could hear the cat hybrid’s quiet voice but Wonwoo miraculously picked up on it somehow, biting his lip to stop a smile from spreading over his cheeks.

“Yeah, like a present. Do you wanna do that?”

Jihoon nodded eagerly, though he kept his face devoid of excitement. Wonwoo helped the child down from his lap, letting Jihoon grip one of his fingers in his own small hand as he was led to the table. 

Jihoon grabbed hold of a piece of paper that Soonyoung had left lying out, then a box of crayons, and kneeled beside the table. He took a red crayon out of the box, hovering it over the paper momentarily before turning to Wonwoo, looking flummoxed.

“What do I do?”

Wonwoo floundered slightly, “Um, what do you mean?”

“How do I make a present?”

“Oh, um,” Wonwoo thought for a moment, “You can draw or write whatever you want, I’m sure they’ll love anything that you make.”

“I don’t know how to write.”

Mingyu snorted from behind the two of them, quickly averting his eyes and fiddling with a fake flower in a vase on the table when attention was turned towards him. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, having half a mind to jab the man in the shins, but turned back to Jihoon instead.

“It’s okay, I can help you. What do you want to write?”

“What should I write?”

Wonwoo sighed lightly, “I don’t know. It’s not my present to give. What do you want to say? You have to choose, or else it’s not really from you.”

Jihoon frowned, deliberating his message for a moment before tugging Wonwoo’s hand, bringing the man to his knees beside Jihoon and whispering what he wanted to say in Wonwoo’s ear.

Wonwoo nodded, handing Jihoon a pen, “Here. You hold it, I’ll help you write.”

Jihoon looked apprehensive about this, but complied nevertheless, clutching the pen in his fist and waiting for further instruction. Wonwoo led the child through the sentence that he wanted to write, gently guiding Jihoon’s hand to write each letter side by side. Jihoon had a soft, proud smile on his face when Wonwoo had finished helping him, staring down at the letters that Wonwoo was fairly certain he couldn’t even read. 

“Okay, and now you can draw, or let Soonyoung draw, or just leave it like it is. It’s your choice.”

Jihoon turned, eyeing Soonyoung warily, who was attempting to climb on top of a bookshelf that stood tall in the corner of the room. Mingyu, who had been watching Jihoon write with a fond smile on his face, turned to look for the child as well, shrieking and rushing over to the shelf to tug the boy down. 

“No! I was almost there!”

“But you shouldn’t have been.” Mingyu gave Soonyoung a knowing look, that was a silent promise to keep quiet if it was never attempted again. Soonyouung sighed in defeat, letting Mingyu plop him down in front of the card and handing him a crayon.

“Why don’t you draw something for Seungcheol and Jeonghan?”

“Is this our present to them?”

Wonwoo nodded, smiling softly when Jihoon sat back in his lap once more, “Yeah, they’ll be home in a little while, so we gotta do it now.”

Soonyoung excitedly got to work, scribbling here and there on the paper, but carefully avoiding the message written across the card. The two babysitters were awarded a few moments of peace and quiet while the tiger hybrid worked, then Soonyoung was finished and proudly displaying his work for everyone else to see.

“Look! It’s our family.” There were four crude stick figures drawn onto the paper, two small ones with respective ears and tails, and two bigger ones, on either side of the children. Mingyu smiled softly at the heartfelt drawing, praising the child on his artwork and helping the two children fold it up to be placed under the tree in the corner. 

“And then they open it on christmas?” Jihoon craned his neck backwards to stare up at Wonwoo who nodded, wrapping an arm around the child’s tummy.

“Yep. When you open yours, they get to open theirs.”

“I can’t wait,” Soonyoung gushed, letting himself fall back into Mingyu’s lap with a giggle. 

“I bet, what are you asking for from santa?”

“A tiger.” Soonyoung’s response was short, but made Mingyu laugh nevertheless.

“A real tiger? Where are you going to keep him?”

“He can stay in my room! With us,” Soonyoung pointed to Jihoon and then back at himself, grinning confidently in his idea to house a wild jungle animal in the confines of a small suburbian home.

“Wow, well I hope you get your wish! You’d better tell me if you do, and I’ll come over to say hi, okay?”

Soonyoung nodded, probably already mentally planning all of the things that he’d do with his pet tiger. Mingyu just hoped that Seungcheol and Jeonghan had some way to soften the blow.

“And what about you?” Mingyu turned to look at Jihoon and the cat hybrid curled in on himself slightly, tucking himself further back into Wonwoo’s chest.

“Um, I don’t know. I just want to stay here, and not go back to a shelter.”

Wonwoo thought that Jihoon’s wish was a mix of worrisome and sweet, squeezing the child a little tighter in his grip, “I’m sure santa will make that happen.”

\--

Jeonghan finally pulled into their driveway, putting the car in park and leaning his head back against the seat for a moment, sighing in exhaustion. 

“Okay,” Seungcheol pulled out his phone, “I’ll have Mingyu and Wonwoo take the kids into the backyard while we unload. Are we going for our closet?”

“Um,” Jeonghan surveyed the piles and piles of toys that littered the trunk of their car, “I’m not sure that’ll work, but let’s start there and we can move into the attic if we need extra space.”

“Okay.” Seungcheol shot a quick text to their babysitters, waiting until he got an ‘All clear,’ before climbing out of the car, waiting hesitantly beside the trunk.

Jeonghan joined him a few moments later, realizing the reason for his parter’s reluctance and swearing lightly, “What are we gonna do?”

“Okay, you open, and I’ll catch?” Seungcheol suggested, crouching slightly so that any present that happened to tumble out of the car would land squarely in his arms.

“Okay. I’ll block as best I can, but we’ll see.”

Seungcheol nodded, waiting until Jeonghan clicked open the latch and lunging to catch the few boxes that sprung from the trunk. Luckily, nothing ended up breaking, except for perhaps Seungcheol’s knee as it hit the pavement in trying to catch something.

“Jesus,” Seungcheol hissed, rubbing at the sore spot on his knee with a frown, “Pavement hurts.”

Jeonghan snorted, muttering an, ‘Oh, really?’, and beginning to unpack the trunk. Somehow, the two of them got all of the presents into the house without dropping any, and hopefully without either of the children seeing them. Their closet ended up packed full, and they quickly shifted their efforts to the attic, packing the gifts in the corner furthest from the door, just in case.

After a quick double check to be sure that nothing was left behind, Seungcheol started towards the back door with Jeonghan at his heels. The two slid open the back door, faces alight with smiles when Jihoon and Soonyoung came running towards them.

“You’re back! Can we have our presents now?!” Soonyoung had quickly attached himself to Seungcheol’s leg, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“No,” Jeonghan laughed, gladly picking Jihoon up and letting the child lay his head on his shoulder, “Christmas isn’t that far away.”

Seungcheol cut of Soonyoung’s continued begging, turning to Mingyu and Wonwoo who stood somewhat awkwardly to the side, “Were they good?”

The babysitters nodded, though each one thought of Soonyoung’s trip to the top of the bookcase, “No trouble at all.”

“Oh good,” Jeonghan cooed, kissing Jihoon’s reddened cheek and beckoning the others inside, “Thank you guys again.”

Mingyu and Wonwoo were quickly ushered out, payment in hand and promises to visit again left behind. Soonyoung squirmed in Seungcheol’s arms, running over to the christmas tree and holding up the folded piece of paper proudly, “We made this for you!”

“Wow, is it a present?” Jeonghan teasingly pinched Jihoon’s side and the child nodded, hiding his face in the man’s neck in embarrassment.

“But you can’t have it until christmas!” Soonyoung threatened, though quickly reconsidering, “Unless you give us some of ours now!”

This time, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jihoon spoke in unison, “No!”


End file.
